vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Regulus
Summary Regulus is the Saint of the Leo Constellation of the XVIII Century, having fought in the Holy War Against Hades of 1743, as seen in the manga Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas. A training partner of Unicorn Yato, Regulus quickly stood out among the other Sanctuary Trainees due to his immense Cosmos and talent. Earning his Golden Leo Cloth at the age of 15, Regulus was not only the youngest Gold Saint of his era, but also the strongest by a wide margin, respected by all as an extraordinary prodigy. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | At least 3-B, 3-A with Athena Exclamation, High 3-A with Zodiac Clamation | Low 2-C Name: Leo Regulus Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Gold Saint, Athena's Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Durability Negation (Via destroying atomic structure, Photons, Destroying a targets mind, and soul destruction all at once), Lightning Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Reactive Evolution ((Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once), Power Mimicry, Mind Manipulation (Attacking the mind directly), Soul Manipulation (Can attack a target's soul directly ), Non-Corporeal, Omnipresence, Causality Manipulation, Acausality Resistance to Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, and 8th Sense with possible 9th sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), and Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit, and 9th sense users, and God Clothsrequire a temperature hundreds of degrees colder than Absolute Zero) Attack Potency: Galaxy level | At least Multi-Galaxy level (Barely kept up with Rhadamanthys, who had acquired Divinity due to Hades's blood), Universe level with Athena Exclamation (The attack fires energies comparable to the Big Bang focused on a single point), High Universe level with Zodiac Clamation (Exponentially more powerful than Athena Exclamation, comparable to the attack that destroyed Hades's body) | Universe level+ (Transcended physical existence, becoming one with the universe and reaching the level of a god) Speed: Massively FTL+ normally, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Scaling from Shura) | Massively FTL+ | Omnipresent (Became one with the universe. Was everywhere at once) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Galactic | At least Multi-Galactic | Universal+ Durability: Galaxy level with Leo Gold Cloth/Cosmos | At least Multi-Galaxy level | Universe level+ (Ethereal Form, became one with the universe) Stamina: Nearly limitless (Gold saints are stated to be able to fight for a thousand days), Limitless in Ethereal Form Range: Galactic | Intergalactic | Universal+ (Became one with Nature and the Universe) Standard Equipment: Leo Gold Cloth Intelligence: Extremely skilled warrior, Prodigy in the Control of Cosmos, High spiritual understanding and connection with nature. Weaknesses: Only lasted a few minutes in his ethereal form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lion's Eye:' By observing a technique of an opponent a single time, Regulus is capable of fully analyzing and comprehending the mechanics of it's every step, making him completely adaptable to said technique and capable of perfectly recreating it in it's full power. *'Lightning Plasma:' Leo focuses and releases his Cosmo in a series of punches of super fast laser attacks. Unlike Lightning Bolt it's impossible to see through several thousand punches launched instantaneously so this attack can't be avoided. *'Lightning Bolt:' Leo throwing his fist at extreme speeds, creating a rift in the air, creating a high electric current generated by his Cosmo. This attack only works on those slower than Leo, since it can be evaded by moving faster than his punches. *'Athena Exclamation (Solo):' Although Athena Exclamation traditionally requires the combined Cosmos of three Saints, in Lost Canvas, Regulus was able to cast it by himself after using it together with Aries Shion and Sagittarius Sisyphus. Such is the talent of Regulus, who surpasses all that his eyes observe. Since doing so did not break the code of a Saints' one-on-one battle when fighting against Wyvern Rhadamanthys. *'Zodiac Clamation:' In Lost Canvas, Regulus exceeded even the power of Athena Exclamation when he revealed this cataclysmic ultimate move. It calls upon the constellations of the zodiac to launch the attacks of all twelve Gold Saints at the same time. He had watched their moves while training alongside them in Sanctuary, and now unleashed them on the divinely empowered Wyvern Rhadamanthys. The Cosmos generated by the attack was such that Regulus transcended physical existence, becoming an ethereal being that was one with the universe. Key: Beginning of Manga | Facing Rhadamanthys | Ethereal Form Gallery ZC1.jpg ZC2.jpg ZC3.jpg ZC4.5.jpg ZC4.jpg ZC5.jpg ZC6.jpg Others Notable Victories: Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) Dark Schneider's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Electricity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Cosmo Users Category:Teenagers Category:Gold Saints Category:Male Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Mind Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2